


I wish for...

by Fanfictionreader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, M/M, Necromonger, Sex, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionreader/pseuds/Fanfictionreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles saves a servant of Death, he was given a wish that holds no bounds he could wish mom back from the dead and no consequence would follow. What would Stiles end up wishing for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish for...

"You reek of death," Derek snarled at the being. "You responsible for the deaths in the area?!"

The being looked around taking in his or her surrounding, it was surrounded by wolves some maintain their cool and some are wolfing out eyes blazing yellow, claws out and extra hair sprouting out. One human had a bow arm right at it as for the other two human was behind the wolves.

" _No, I am not,"_ Its voice echoing across the area. " _I came here to investigate why people were dying before their time. My master was not please with the extra souls passing into his domain."_

"That explains the death smell," Scott point out.

"What information have you gathered," Stiles stated ignoring Scott.

The being turned and looked at him, " _All I know this is not work of a supernatural being. Its human but with deep knowledge of the supernatural."_

"As I thought," Stiles mumbled.

"We should kill it just in case," Jackson pointed out.

"No," Stiles and Derek said at the same time.

"Killing a being of nature is forbidden, any attempts would be fatal." Lydia stated.

"You may go," Stiles stated and began walking towards Derek to plan their next move.

"I don't think so! FIRE!!!" A unfamiliar voice shouted.

Stiles acting on instinct jumped at the being pushing it down along with himself.  He heard enraged wolves roar and pounce on the group of hunters.

"You ok?" Stiles ask getting into his knees.

The being stared at Stiles, " _you saved me."_ that was all it said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Stiles, are you ok?" Scott panted running to him. "Where did he go?"

"I'm fine, not a scratch on me and as for the being I don't know he went poof."

"Oh," Scott said with confusion written on his face.

"So," Stiles said getting up, "Who were they?"

"Hunters and apparently also the ones responsible for the deaths since i can smell the blood on them." Derek grunted out.

"Well mystery solved, I need a drink, Jackson come," Lydia stated walking back.

The group then broke apart, all walking back. Derek stared at Stiles and Stiles back at him.

"I'm fine, honest, not a scratch on me," Stiles said with a small smile.

Derek grunted and turned and followed his pack out with Stiles following him.

 

***

 

Stiles parked his jeep at the driveway and trudge up the steps to his house. He noticed his dad is on the night shift again so he grabbed a bag of chips from the secret place and walked up the stairs munching on the chips. He opened the door and closed it behind him, he looked around and let out a scream and his chips went flying everywhere.d

There sitting in the corner was the being from the forest.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles panted.

The being pointed at his closet door when stiles looked at it, the door creaked opened and saw the full length mirror on the back of the door. It had black and gray clouds swirling in its depths creating a vortex.

Suddenly a big white hooded skull with red pin point eyes appeared.

" _Genim Stiles Stilinski, the boy who runs with the wolves."_ A deep resonating voice echoed.

"Who are you?" Stiles demanded his heart rate pounding.

" _I think you know who I am, little one._ "

Stiles stared at the floating skull, "You are its Master, Death himself."

" _Very good, little one.  I come to you to give you a reward for saving my servant. You save my servant out of the goodness of your heart."_

"What reward?" Stiles said confused.

" _When one saves a being of nature or their servant out of goodness of their hearts, they are rewarded a wish that holds no bounds."_

"No bounds?"

" _Yes, you could wish someone dead, or bring someone back from the dead, make someone fall in love, the ability to change one's will."_

"Wait, bring someone back from the dead? Like my mother?" Stiles asked hopeful.

" _Yes, this wish are powerful and extremely rare for there no consequences for bring someone back from the dead through this wish."_

"Wow," The pressure just shot up.

 **I could have my mother back?** Stiles thought. Suddenly Derek popped into his head.  **I miss mother very much... I'm sure she is happy where she is at.  Dad was finally able to move on, he is dating Ms. McCall and finally told me and Scott about it.  Mom would want dad to be happy and if Ms. McCall makes him happy she would have left it alone.  Derek however, his family died before their time, the pack is somewhat stable but Derek needs help and Uncle McCreepy Peter was no help. Maybe having the Hale pack back again would make Derek, and Cora and of course Peter happy and be a stable pack.**

"Question, does it have to be one person or can it be more than 1 people?"

The Skull started at him then turned to stare at his servant after a long moment the Skull turned back to Stiles.

" _Depends on who is coming back. I am death you know I can't just let people just come back willy nilly."_

"Then I have my wish." Stiles stated.

The Skull's red eyes glowed brighter and the air was pulsating with power.

" _What is it you wish?"_

"I wish... I wish for the Hale pack that perished Laura included to be alive again!"

" _You made an unselfish wish and worded it right, so it shall be done!"_ The Skull said and the room exploded with bright light and power Stiles found himself knocked onto his back blinded. _  
_

All in the matter of a second the light was sucked into the mirror along with the servant and the Skull and the mirror was once again a mirror.

Stiles blinked his eyes over and over again trying to dispel the darkness clouding his vision.  Once he regained his sight he looked around. There was no evidence that he talked to Death himself. All that showed was spilled chips on the floor and his chair spinning coming to a stop.

"Wow I must have post trauma disorder, I thought I was seeing things," Stiles said into the room and flopped onto the bed with a loud groan and slowly slipped into sleep.

 

Suddenly Stiles was being woken up by a vigorous shaking.

"Stiles wake up something has happened, we need to go." Scott's voice said concerned and panicky.

Stiles moaned and sat up and rubbed his face. He brought out his phone to check the time. it was midnight.

"Its midnight," Stiles whined.

"Come on, Come on," Scott said yanking Stiles out of bed and pulling him out of the room.

"Where are we going," Stiles mumbled trying to wake up.

"The ruins of the Hale Mansion."

"Why we going there?"

"The Hales, they are back." Scott said

 

***

 

They came onto a scene that was different what Stiles was expecting. He was expecting Derek to hug it out and be happy that his family is back.  However Derek was stock still, growls erupting from his chest his eyes blaring red, his body morphing to wolf and back human again.  The Hales were calm trying to reason with Derek and Derek's own beta were confused like their Alpha.

Stiles got out of the Jeep and walked toward Derek, he could feel almost all eyes on him, except Talia  who was in a stare match with her own son.  Stiles stepped between them, his back toward Talia and he was face to face with morphing Derek.

"Derek, calm down," Stiles said firmly.

"No," he growled, "Some one is attacking my pack, they chose the look of my family to do it."

Stiles placed his hand on Derek's chest to at least keep him in place.

"No Derek they are real, use your senses. I know you are in shock but your sense never lie."

Derek growled lowly increasing in volume.

"Stiles, I think you need to back away," Scott said edging towards the duo.

"No, Scott. I didn't think he would take it this way. Derek, CALM DOWN!!"

Derek roared but before he could do anything more, Stiles' hand came and socked him right it the jaw causing Derek to stumble and regain his thoughts.

"Now use your senses!" Stiles snapped shaking his throbbing hand.

Derek went still then fell onto his knees whining, tears leaking from his eyes. Stiles stepped back and saw Talia approached Derek and knelt next to him.

"My son," Talia whispered and embraced her son, then the Hale family converge and embraced the duo. Finally Peter and Cora joined the fray with tears in their eyes.

Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Scott, Adian and Ethan backed up and huddled around Stiles Jeep.

"What was that about?" Jackson whispered.

"The Hale family got resurrected somehow." Allison stated.

"But how?" Scott whispered, grabbing Stiles hand when the boy came close and relieved the pain in Stiles hand.

"Stiles had something to do with it." Lydia stated staring at Stiles.

All eyes in the group looked at Stiles.

"What?" Stiles trying to act innocent.

"When you saved the creature earlier, it granted you the ultimate gift, a wish with no bounds and I bet you used to to give Derek back his family." Lydia smiled as if she cracked a complex code.

"You really need to butt out, Lyds, but yes, I felt that Derek needed it better than I do."

"I can't believe that you punched Derek like that, I am amazed he didn't rip you apart." Erica said.

"He was in shock, it had to be done, did him a world of good," Stiles said smirking.

The group chuckled and watched the pack hug and kiss and whispered among each other.

"Maybe we should give them space to themselves," Ethan suggested.

"Yea, lets have a pack night at Stile's house," Jackson said.

"Why my house?" Stiles asked.

"Cause your dad said we can come anytime," Adian smirked.

"Fine but I get the center of my bed." Stiles and got into the jeep and drove to his house with everyone close behind.

Stiles may have left first but he wasn't the first to arrive at his house.  He parked his jeep in the driveway and went into the house. he smelled popcorn, sodas and pizza in the air leading to his room.  Issac and Scott was the first there and had food and Netflix ready.

Stiles smiled and crawled at the center and flopped onto his back waiting for the rest of the people.  After a few moments everyone minus the hales arrived and the pack night commences.

Unfortunately Stiles was the first one to pass out and press against Jackson out of all people.

Throughout the night Stiles hears whispers of voices as he fades in and out of sleep just before he drifted off he felt the bed dip even more and felt heat pressed against him. Stiles slept peacefully since then.

 

***

 

Stiles moaned as the sunlight hit his eyes and tried to turn over, however he rolled onto a hard chest. He groaned and opened one eye to see who he rolled onto and apologize, but he rolled onto Derek the last person he expected to be there.

"Derek what are you doing here?" Stiles said his voice scratchy.

Stiles rolled back to the previous position and leaned up stretching his arms out and blinking sleep from his eyes.

"My family wanted to meet my pack and I called Boyd to find out where was everyone and here we are." Derek said.

"We who?" Stiles asked.

"Everyone."

"You telling me that everyone is in my house?" Stiles asked incredulous.

"Yeah," Derek asked stiffly.

"Why you do that, I got nothing in refrigerator how am I gonna host 10+ people." Stiles said worriedly.

Derek visibly relaxed and his lip twitched.

"Its been taken care of, don't worry about it." Derek said grabbing Stiles by the waist and pulled him back down and nuzzled against Stiles neck.

"Um, Derek, why are you being all touchy touchy. I don't mind but you never place your hand on me unless it was aggressive."

"Shut it will you." Derek said.

"humph."

After a long moment Derek whispered, "Thank you."

Stiles smiled and patted Derek's arm, "You're welcome. Now excuse me nature calls,"

Stiles got up and rushed to the bathroom to relieve his aching bladder. After finishing and washing his hands, he opened the door and jumped as Derek was right there.

"Der..." Stiles started but Derek dove in and smashed his lip against the younger's.

They both moaned at pleasure zinging in their veins and Derek licked along the seams of Stiles prompting it to open, Stiles let out a groan as Derek's wet tongue invaded his mouth his hands tightening on Derek's waist.

They separated panting, Stiles gripped Derek's shirt and looked at him.

"What was that for?" Stiles asked softly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to do that."

Stiles smiled and leaned up and kissed Derek again.  "We could talk more about this after we get everything settled down, if you want?"

Derek nodded and leaned down and pressed his lip against Stiles' forehead.


End file.
